1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines require periodic inspections. Oftentimes, these inspections lead to the discovery of components that require repair. In this regard, repair of a gas turbine engine component typically is a labor-intensive endeavor that involves working with metals that can be difficult to dimensionally restore. Additional complexity is involved when the repaired components are expected to exhibit particular operating performance characteristics.